


you can have it (you know you've got it)

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, I love these boys so much okay, M/M, Piers Nivans Lives, Piers is alive and happy and healthy, Sex Is Fun, Smut, a bit of humor maybe, a lot of chattiness, a tiny appearance from chris, bc they can't shut up, i stg they're so talkative idk what to do with them :'D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: Leon walks further into the living room, taking in his surroundings, before he pushes his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and spins around to face Piers again. “Nice place, Nivans,” he says, flashing a grin that’s so charming that it alone is enough to make Piers feel a little weak in the knees.“Shut up,” he says, instead of blurting out any of the half a dozen other things that shoot through his mind. He reaches out, grabs the lapels of Leon’s jacket and pulls him in, crushing their mouths together as suddenly heneeds tokiss that grin right off Leon’s lips. He feels more than hears Leon laugh into the kiss but then he’s giving as good as he gets, backing Piers against the nearest wall, and when Leon rolls their hips together Piers can’t help but kiss him even harder.-Or the one wherein they finally get together.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	you can have it (you know you've got it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLeons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLeons/gifts).



> for Theo, who wanted Leon riding Piers :'D this was supposed to be for valentine's but what can I say, I got a little carried away lol this isn't under 1k anymore like intended :'D

-  
Once the door closes and it’s only the two of them, Piers suddenly feels a little nervous. How could he not, when this is something he’s been dreaming about for _years_ , probably ever since he met Leon for the first time almost a decade earlier. Leon shook his hand and smiled at him and Piers – like the fool he is – fell in love pretty much that very second. But where Piers definitely is a fool, he isn’t _stupid_ , and he’s managed to keep himself in check. Well, until… 

Until inexplicably Leon started _flirting with him_. And not in the playful we’re-just-friends-and-this-happens-to-be-fun kind of way but in the I-am-definitely-interested-but-trying-not-to-be-too-blunt-about-it kind of way. It’s been going on for long enough that when Piers kissed Leon in an alcohol induced fit of bravery a couple of hours ago, it felt kind of like a very natural next step to whatever has been brewing between them for the past years. 

But wherein back at the club this felt like the best idea, now Piers can’t help but feel a little shaky. The cold night air sobered him up, and all he can think of is that he doesn’t want to fuck up their friendship for a night of fun. At the same time he really, _really_ wants this, wants _Leon_ , and he feels his heartbeat speeding up. 

Leon seems to have none of the same nervous energy that’s thrumming through Piers’ veins. He walks further into the living room, taking in his surroundings, before he pushes his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and spins around to face Piers again. “Nice place, Nivans,” he says, flashing a grin that’s as charming as it is teasing, and it alone is enough to make Piers feel a little weak in the knees. 

“Shut up,” he says, instead of blurting out any of the half a dozen other things that shoot through his mind. He reaches out, grabs the lapels of Leon’s jacket and pulls him in, crushing their mouths together as suddenly he _needs to_ kiss that grin right off Leon’s lips. He feels more than hears Leon laugh into the kiss but then he’s giving as good as he gets, backing Piers against the nearest wall, and when Leon rolls their hips together Piers can’t help but kiss him even harder. 

Only when the kiss breaks, Piers mutters a petulant “I’ve seen the shoebox you live in. You’ve got no room to complain.” He pauses, arching an eyebrow. “Literally no room for it.” Somehow his hands have found their way to Leon’s waist, his thumbs hooked into Leon’s belt-loops, and he uses the grip to his advantage so he can pull Leon a little closer and press their hips together again. He’s already so hard he’s straining against his pants, has been since they started making out at the club, and it feels like Leon isn’t faring any better.

“I wasn’t complaining,” Leon says with a small, almost thoughtful hum. He leans in, bringing his lips so close to Piers’ it seems like he’s going to kiss him again, but at the last second he ducks and instead brings his mouth next to Piers’ ear to whisper, “All I really need is the bed.”

Piers shudders at that, almost tripping over his own two feet as he hurries to both kiss Leon and guide them both towards the bedroom. It’s a small apartment so they only basically need to get themselves into the next room and they can fall straight on top of the bed, Leon on top of Piers. They’re still kissing, only breaking apart for air when Leon’s already unzipped Piers’ jeans and is working them down his hips. 

“Did you really need to wear your tightest jeans today?” Leon grumbles, but as much as he’s trying to sound disapproving his voice is a little husky with arousal, and there’s clear amusement in the way the corner of his mouth keeps twitching upwards. As he gets the jeans off, _finally_ , he leans in and playfully nips at Piers’ knee with his teeth. 

“I didn’t hear you complaining before,” Piers points out almost triumphantly, but he has to pause as Leon tugs on a sock and manages to tickle him in the process. He manages to hold back the embarrassing giggle but squirms a little, especially when Leon definitely notices and purposefully brushes the pads of his thumbs across the sole of Piers’ foot while tugging off the second sock. “You know,” Piers finishes belatedly, “back at the club.”

“Well,” Leon grins, holding Piers’ gaze with his own as he slowly shrugs off his leather jacket, until it’s hooked around his elbows. “I was sort of distracted by the view,” he admits easily, not even trying to deny he’d been staring. He lets the jacket drop to the floor, all the while keeping up the eye contact. He grabs the hem of his shirt, then, and pulls it over his head. _Somehow_ he manages to slither out of it without opening a single one of the buttons, but Piers is truthfully too distracted by the amount of revealed skin to really know how he does it.

And it’s not like Piers didn’t know Leon is fit. He’s seen him in a form fitting shirt more than once, has even once seen him after he fell into the river and emerged with his shirt clinging to every single curve of his upper body. Yet it’s still somehow different to witness him in his full shirtless glory, and Piers swallows dry as he takes it all in. Leon’s shoulders are _so damn wide_ , and he sort of just wants to run his tongue along them from one side to the other. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Leon asks, the tiny grin widening a notch as he arches an eyebrow. His hair is mussed up from how he pulled the shirt off a second ago, a slight flush to his cheeks, and he looks more gorgeous than he has any right to. Especially when he moves to pop open the button of his jeans, slowly inching the zipper down. 

Piers is staring, helpless and damn near hypnotized, until there’s a buzzing sound that makes them both startle. A second later Leon pulls a face – he’s attractive even doing that, how is that fair? – grumbling as he bends down and pulls his phone from the pocket of his jacket. With a press of a button he shuts it up, before throwing the phone heedlessly on the bedside table. 

“You don’t wanna get that?” Piers asks, tilting his head a little towards the phone in question. 

“No,” Leon answers immediately. He’s apparently done teasing as he only shrugs off his jeans and steps out of them. As if as an afterthought he leans down and digs through the pile of clothes on the floor, grabbing Piers’ phone too to put it beside his own. Only then he focuses his attention back to Piers, and the way his eyes go dark is the kind of stuff dreams are made of. Slowly he licks his lips, his gaze fixed on Piers’ cock, and he breathes out a reverent “I want to get _that_.” 

“Come here then,” Piers says, reaching out his hand to beckon Leon closer. Leon comes willingly, and Piers barely has the presence of mind to pull off his own shirt before Leon’s already crowding him against the mattress again, kissing him with such intent that it doesn’t leave any room for interpretation on how much they both want this. 

“You have any idea how long I’ve wanted to get my hands on you?” Leon asks, and although there’s a teasing lilt to his voice there’s also something unbearably genuine in the way he looks at Piers. He places his hands on Piers’ chest, slowly sliding them down his sides and to his abs, the touch lingering as if he’s underlining the words with it. “Please tell me I can suck you off.”

The words alone make Piers bite the insides of his cheeks in an attempt to keep at least some modicum of control. “ _Fuck_ yes,” he gets out, somehow, unable to be any more eloquent no matter how much he would like to. “If I can return the favor,” he adds, sliding his own hands along Leon’s sides to his hips. 

The initial answer he gets is a grin but then Leon ducks down to kiss him and everything else escapes his mind altogether. He could spend hours doing nothing else but kissing Leon, but he’s still a little tipsy, and if anything that makes him more impatient than usual. Thankfully it seems to be the case for Leon, too, as when they break apart he’s looking at Piers from eyes blown dark with lust. “How about we make those round two?” he suggests. “Because I really, _really_ need to ride you.”

Piers tries to answer, he really does, but all that he gets out is a garbled sound that isn’t exactly a coherent word. He swallows hard, sliding his hands from Leon’s hips to his ass, shamelessly dipping his fingers in the cleft to brush over his rim. “The lube is in the top drawer,” he says, his voice somehow unwavering, “there should be condoms too.”

On top of him, Leon is shivering at the touch, but he nods anyway and leans in for a quick, deep kiss. It’s like that puts Piers in a some kind of a daze, as it almost feels like things are moving in slow motion after that. They keep making out as Leon opens himself up, quick and efficient. Unable to stay still and not participate in some way, Piers keeps touching wherever he can reach, until he settles for grabbing Leon’s waist and coaxing him into slowly rolling their hips together in a way that leaves them both more than a little breathless. 

Then, finally, they’re ready and Leon moves to properly straddle Piers’ hips, lining him up and slowly sinking down onto his cock. Piers holds his breath, his eyes wide open as he focuses on the tight heat, as well as the expressions that shift over Leon’s face. First Leon’s eyes are screwed shut tight, his lips parted to let shallow breaths through, until he’s seated down all the way and his features relax, his eyes fluttering open. 

As their gazes meet Piers gives Leon the cockiest grin he can manage at that moment. “You gonna move or just sit there?” he asks, and he’s distantly proud of how his voice doesn’t even really waver. 

The question startles a laugh out of Leon, and he leans in to capture Piers’ lips in a kiss. “I don’t know,” he says, after, his voice hoarse. “I kind of like it here.” He underlines the words by rolling his hips a little, rocking against Piers in a way that makes them both gasp. Leon purposefully tightens around Piers, and this time it’s his turn to look cocky as it makes Piers damn near _whine_. “Why? You complaining?”

“Trust me,” Piers somehow gets out, “I’m not complaining.” He rests his hands on Leon’s hips, slowly stroking over his hipbones with his thumbs. “I’ve been fucking _dreaming_ about this,” he confesses. Maybe it’s the heat of the moment that makes him spill out the words, or maybe he’s just done with holding back. But now that he’s started, he can’t seem to be able to stop. “I just never thought it’d actually happen.”

For a moment Leon looks at him, sharp and almost calculating, as if he’s trying to see straight into Piers’ damn _soul_ through his eyes. “You do know tha—”

He’s cut off when Piers’ phone goes off on the table, the ringtone blaring through the room. Piers grimaces, as he’d forgotten that he had adjusted the volume up to the max, knowing they’d be spending the night surrounded by loud music and even louder people. Thankfully Leon only looks amused, as he chuckles and lifts both eyebrows in question. “You wanna get that?”

Piers snorts out a laugh. As an answer he plants his heels in the mattress and snaps his hips up, and he’s immediately rewarded with a surprised gasp and a pleased sigh. Leon’s eyes fall shut, his mouth slack with pleasure, and he immediately shifts to grind down against Piers to get more of the sensations. 

“Fucking hell,” Leon grits out through clenched teeth, before shifting slightly so he can get his knees better on the mattress. He places both palms on Piers’ chest, fingers splayed wide, and uses that as leverage as he picks up a slow, leisurely pace. Every single movement makes soft, pleased sighs spill from him, as he keeps angling his hips differently until he finds the one he likes the most. 

It’s the hottest thing Piers has ever experienced _in his life_. He barely even blinks as he drinks in the sight, and what’s even _better_ is that Leon obviously can’t get his eyes off of _him_ in turn. Knowing that it goes both ways, that the attraction is mutual? Piers could do a little victory dance right about now is he wasn’t otherwise better occupied. 

So Piers reaches up and tangles his fingers into Leon’s hair, pulling him down so he can kiss him. “C’mere,” he says, before he all but crushes their mouths together. It’s all tongue and no real coordination, both of them too eager to actually have any finesse about it. 

It’s so distracting that it takes them a long while to realize that the insistent buzzing from before is back. Eventually, when the phone starts vibrating for the second time right after the first call cuts off, Leon breaks the kiss with a groan. “ _Fuck_ ,” he huffs, pressing his forehead against Piers’. 

“I’m not kidding,” Piers says, even as he knows his smile is audible in his voice, “if you get up now, I’m gonna finish without you.” He runs his palms down the wide expanse of Leon’s back, lightly scraping his nails over the soft skin, in a way that immediately makes Leon shiver above him. 

“No,” Leon argues, but the grin is back, the vague annoyance gone as if it never existed. “You wouldn’t.” As if to emphasize the words he rolls his hips again, and damnit, he’s right, there’s no way Piers would settle for his own hand if _this_ is the alternative. 

It takes approximately three and a half seconds for them to forget all about the phone calls. Suddenly they’re kissing again, hands roaming greedily as they try to touch wherever they can, as Leon picks up the pace. With each moment that passes his breathing gets more and more labored, his cheeks flushed and an almost feverish look in his eyes, and it’s obvious that he’s teetering close to the edge. 

So Piers slips his hand between their bodies, laces his fingers around Leon’s dick and begins to slowly jerk him off. “C’mon,” he coaxes, grinning against Leon’s lips as Leon presses their faces so close together. “Take what you want.” 

The only answer he gets is a low whine, Leon’s mouth going slack against his own as he rolls his hips again, thighs shaking as he tries to keep up the pace. Piers decides to have mercy on him and speeds up the movements of his hand, swiping his thumb over the sensitive tip. At the same time he grabs Leon’s hips with his free hand, holding him in place the best he can as he snaps his hips up, fucks into Leon in quick, short thrusts. 

Leon is mumbling nonsense, babbling against Piers’ mouth, until suddenly he falls silent altogether. It starts in an intense shudder, one that goes through Leon’s entire body, and then he’s going impossibly tight around Piers’ cock as he spills between their bodies. Piers immediately brings both of his hands to Leon’s hips and holds him in place, fucking into him to chase his own pleasure. 

It’s not much longer, and Piers tips over the edge, too. His eyes nearly roll back in his head as he shudders through his orgasm, his fingers digging so tight into the flesh of Leon’s hips that his blunt fingernails leave crescent marks behind. 

They keep moving against each other almost lazily for a bit, until the high fades, until they’re so exhausted there’s no way they’re moving for a few minutes, at least. Leon’s breath is hot against Piers’ neck and absently he nuzzles a little closer, probably not even fully consciously. Piers is slowly stroking up and down Leon’s back, enjoying the way Leon lets him hold him close. 

Only after a breather Leon finally lifts himself up and off Piers, discards the condom and flops down next to him on the mattress. “I don’t know about you,” he says, still a little breathless, “but I’d like to do that again.”

When Piers turns his head to look at Leon, Leon is looking right back at him. The smiles they exchange are almost a little hesitant, something strangely shy in them. It’s ridiculous, Piers thinks. They’re lying right next to one another, naked and sweaty and stained, the last traces of the shared high still lingering. And still there’s something almost like nervousness in the air as he starts. “So. Are we…”

It feels as if they’re on the brink of something new and exciting. Like all the doors are open for them and they only need to choose which one to walk through. Blindly Piers reaches out and grabs Leon’s wrist to pull his hand up, and Leon lets him lace their fingers together. Leon even gives Piers’ hand a small squeeze, as if in support. All they need to do is take that one step.

So Piers does. “Would you let me take you on a date? A real one?” 

Immediately Leon’s smile widens, and he answers with a laugh. “ _Hell yes_.”

As if on cue, Piers’ phone chimes on the nightstand, this time signaling a message. With a groan Piers lets go of Leon’s hand and forces himself to roll over enough that he can reach for the phone. He unlocks it, sees that the missed call is from Chris, and then thumbs open the message to see that it’s from Chris too. “Chris is asking me if I know where you are,” he says, turning to look at Leon with an arched eyebrow. “Was he the one calling you earlier, too?”

Leon’s expression goes through half a dozen shifts at that, from surprise to a frown to understanding finally dawning on him. “Probably,” he answers, and when he looks at Piers he grimaces a little guiltily. “I might have his car keys?” 

Piers barks out a laugh. “You _what_?”

With a shrug, Leon falls on his back again, half-grinning up at the ceiling as he explains. “We got there together, with Claire and Jill and… whathisname, Jill’s—”

“Carlos,” Piers interjects helpfully. 

“Yeah.” Leon inclines his head in acknowledgment. “So, anyway. I forgot I had the keys when we…” He makes a vague gesture between the two of them, chuckling as he turns to grin at Piers. It gentles into a smile that is something like fond, and for a beat he just looks at Piers. Even his voice is softer when he finally goes on. “You’re very distracting.”

Piers can’t help but laugh, but at the same time the compliment makes heat rise to his cheeks and he knows he’s blushing. Thankfully Leon doesn’t seem to mind, or seem very inclined on making fun of him for it, as he merely continues smiling at Piers all soft and affectionate. “Wanna call him and tell him where you are?” Piers asks, finally, not really knowing what else to say. “Or should I just text him back?”

For a moment Leon considers him, but then answers the question with another one. “Would it bother you if he knows about… this? About us?” He’s already shuffling a little closer, turning until he can lean partly over Piers. He props himself up on his elbow, and before he even gets an answer he indulges in a kiss. 

When it breaks Piers takes a second to lick over his lips, taking in the whole situation. There is no universe in which it would bother him, though, and he says as much. “No. I don’t mind.”

“Then gimme,” Leon says and unceremoniously grabs Piers’ phone. He only takes a few seconds to look at it before he turns to kiss Piers again, slower and with a lot more tongue this time. Piers doesn’t even register the camera’s flash going off, a little bit dazed even after the kiss ends and Leon goes back to fiddling with the phone. 

Only after he’s sent it, Leon turns the screen so he can show Piers the picture he just took. It’s blurry, and they aren’t exactly in the middle of it, but it’s still clear enough to see what’s going on. Only half of Piers’ head is visible in the frame, but what one can see of him is that he’s smiling into the kiss, tilting his chin up to meet Leon the best he can. It’s not great photography, not by any means, but it still somehow makes Piers’ heart thud loudly in his chest. 

“And you think that’s gonna help?” Piers asks once he finds his voice, amused despite himself.

“He’s been telling me to hit on you for months now,” Leon says airily. “So yeah, I think it’ll sufficiently distract him from how I accidentally stole his keys.” He waves a little, still holding the phone in his hand. “Besides, it’s not like they can’t call a cab. Claire has a spare key to his place anyway. And I—”

He’s cut off by the sound of a message coming in, and quickly he checks it before he bursts out laughing. Piers grabs the phone, then, looking at the screen. There are three messages, following one another in quick succession:

> _Asshole. You’re paying for the cab_.

> _Be safe, kids. Use protection_.

> _Tell Piers we’re still leaving at 6 am tomorrow_.

.

Piers groans. “Fucking hell.”

“We still have…” Leon trails off, craning his neck to look at the time on the phone screen. “Almost five hours. Wanna make the most of it?” He blinks at Piers, somehow managing to look both utterly innocent and wicked both at the same time. 

Piers hums. “You’d better make it worth it.”

Laughing, Leon leans in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [also on tumblr](https://fonulyn.tumblr.com/post/643304616792064000/you-can-have-it-you-know-youve-got-it) :3


End file.
